


Red

by thefilmmakerandsongwriter



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, M/M, Smut, blame zoe its all her fault ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilmmakerandsongwriter/pseuds/thefilmmakerandsongwriter





	Red

Grantaire reached for the bottle of wine on the coffee table, sleeve riding up as he did so. Enjolras caught his arm, and turned it up so the pale skin glowed underneath the light. "What is this?" he asked, his usually stony demeanor cracking with concern. 

"Nothing," Grantaire muttered, trying to pull his sleeve back down over the red, abraded skin of his wrist, but Enjolras' fingers were insistent.

"It looks like...rope burn." 

Grantaire flushed hopelessly red, hoping Enjolras would attribute it to the wine they just drank. But Enjolras, perceptive as always, tilted Grantaire's face up at his, and locked onto his eyes. 

"Tell me what happened." It was a command, not a request. 

Grantaire faltered underneath the heated gaze. He was quite used to seeing that look in Enjolras' eye after he gave a speech at a rally, or when he took care of an injured friend at a riot, or when he pontificated on the finer points of socialism after a glass or two, but rarely was it directed so intently upon Grantaire. He felt a slow burn crawling up his neck, and although he was quite an adept liar even in stressful situations, he felt the truth spilling from his lips before he could stop it. 

"There was a guy in the Musain a few days ago. He's a friend of mine from high school who happened to be in town and wanted to see me. So we had a few drinks, and caught up."

"Was he an ex lover?" Enjolras drawled casually, but Grantaire's pulse quickened. Not trusting his voice, he just nodded. He knew Enjolras was aware of his attraction for him, but they had been nothing more than friends. Except friends didn't act the way Enjolras acted around Grantaire. The marble lover of liberty was not a tactile person unless he had to be, however he would find excuses to touch Grantaire lightly on the shoulder when asking a favor, or let his knees jostle against Grantaire's underneath the table even when there was room to move over, or let his fingers brush against Grantaire's briefly. _If he had any idea what those touches do to me..._ clearing his head with a gentle shake, Grantaire continued,

"Well after that we went to my place and, you know," Grantaire shrugged helplessly and gestured towards his bedroom with his free hand, the other still in Enjolras' grip. 

"Except," Grantaire felt the flood of words rush out of him now, like they wanted to be heard, "it wasn't the usual kind of thing. He had a bag with him, which he opened up and inside were lots of well...he asked me if I wanted to be tied up."

"And you said yes." There was no accusal in his voice, no anger, no jealousy, nothing. Devoid of emotion. Somehow it made Grantaire feel worse. It's not like the sex was bad, but he wasn't that attracted to his friend. He wasn't Enjolras. 

"You two were both clearly amateurs with no idea of what you were doing."

"Hey what happened to not judging me!"

Enjolras thinned his lips into a straight line. "You two could have seriously fucked each other up. Next time, do it with someone who has experience with bondage."

"Like you would know so much about the subject!"

"As a matter of fact," Enjolras raised an eyebrow and quirked his lips, "I do."

Grantaire was pretty sure he had heard Enjolras wrong. He realized he was openly gaping, and snapped his jaw shut. 

"Excuse me?"

Enjolras looked at Grantaire coolly, however he seemed to be enjoying himself immensely at Grantaire's expense underneath the unperturbed demeanor. 

"You heard me correctly. Here, take a drink, you look like you need it."

Grantaire took the bottle from Enjolras with trembling fingers. "Really, you? But you're so,  _you_."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Grantaire flapped his hand at Enjolras, gesticulating wildly,"You're all handsome and chaste and you've only got enough room in your pants for Patria, not a real, living breathing human being."

"You think I'm handsome?" Enjolras asked innocently.

  
_For God's sake._ "That's not the point!"

"Grantaire I do believe you are in danger of spilling all our wine." Enjolras said, leaning forward to take the bottle from Grantaire, who hadn't noticed he was still clutching it. 

"I don't understand why you're so surprised. Everyone needs some sort of release. You find yours through drinking, I find mine through a slightly less conventional form."

"So in other words you like to be tied up?"

"Oh no," Enjolras said with a smile bordering on sinful, "I like to do the tying."

  
_He cannot just sit there all casual and smiling and say this kind of shit to me_  Grantaire thought. _Is this flirting? Is he_ flirting _with me?_  


"I'll be right back," Grantaire said, hastily dashing off to the bathroom. Once inside, he closed and locked the door, fumbling for the sink. Splashing cool water on his face, he sank to his knees, gripping the edges of the counter top with two hands. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat, and his boner was stretching through the tight fabric of his jeans.  _Dammit I am so turned on right now and he hasn't done anything more than talk to me._ Briefly, Grantaire considered escaping out the window, but thought better of it in his currently tipsy state. 

_That bastard._

There was a harried knocking at the door, which Grantaire chose to ignore. 

"Go away," he mumbled petulantly. He was experiencing difficultly breathing, it was like his clothes were suddenly too tight on his body, and the air in the room much too thick. 

"Did something I say upset you?" Enjolras asked from the outside the bathroom. 

"Yeah," Grantaire said honestly, "I have no idea what you're playing at but you cannot simply say those kinds of things to another person, especially when that person is your..."  _Your friend_? Grantaire couldn't bring himself to say those words aloud. 

There was a pregnant pause, then, "Open the door, Grantaire."

Grantaire sighed, and slid open the door halfway, so his torso was visible. His bottom half, erection still exceedingly visible through his pants, was out of view. 

Enjolras looked adequately distressed, which was new for Grantaire. "I'm truly sorry if I offended you in any manner."

Grantaire stifled his gasp of surprise. Was Enjolras actually apologizing? He never said sorry.

"It's just that...I was hoping you would have realized by now. I'm not the best at being subtle but, Grantaire, I really do like you."

Grantaire thanked the heavens that he was saved from replying by Enjolras' mouth on his, hot and insistent. Grantaire responded with equal vigor, lips crashing against Enjolras'. Enjolras' hips, halting at first, built up a rhythm rocking against Grantaire's. Using one hand, he yanked downwards on Grantaire's hair, forcing his face to look up to Enjolras'. With the other, he began undoing the buttons on Grantaire's shirt. 

Grantaire broke away breathlessly. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course. Are you?"

By way of replying, Grantaire tugged on Enjolras' lower lip with his teeth, while shrugging out of his unbuttoned shirt. 

"Bedroom." It came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Bedroom," Grantaire agreed.

There was nothing gentile about Enjolras' actions. His movements were forceful and direct. He practically shoved Grantaire down onto the bed, straddling the dark-haired man who lay spread-eagled and waiting. 

"If at anytime you want me to stop-"

Grantaire made an indignant noise.

"-then use the word "red". Got it?"

 Grantaire spread his legs wider, so Enjolras was slotted perfectly between them. "I won't want you to stop."

Enjolras crushed another kiss against Grantaire's lips, and whispered, "Neither will I. But just in case."

Grantaire whined when Enjolras lifted himself off the bed, "where are you going?"

Without responding, Enjolras removed four ties from Grantaire's haphazard closet. 

"Oh."

Enjolras took Grantaire's wrist in the same manner he did before, only this time he slid the one of the ties, a black silk one, around it, and cinched his hand securely against the bed post. He did the same for Grantaire's other hand, and then both of his ankles, so by the end of it Grantaire could still squirm side to side, but his movement was fairly restricted. The ties were not too tight, and didn't chafe against his skin like the rope had, but nonetheless Grantaire felt something hard, cold, and primal stirring in his gut. It felt like exhilarating and dizzying, but before he had time to contemplate the feeling, Enjolras was on him again, biting the smooth skin of his neck, then soothing it over with his tongue. He traced down the outline of Grantaire's collarbone with his tongue, while rolling Grantaire's hardened nipples between his fingers, eliciting a long, guttural groan from the man beneath him. 

"Dammit Enjolras... I want you to make me come." The words were punctuated by Grantaire's gaps for air. 

"Not yet," Enjolras whispered into the fever-hot skin of Grantaire's abdomen. 

Grantaire moaned as he felt Enjolras hands spreading his thighs even farther apart-  _I wont be able to sit normally for a week-_ fingers dragging along the soft skin there, but never going near enough to his groin. Grantaire bucked his hips up helplessly, knowing he looked like a wanton whore and not caring, he needed friction. His cock was hard and leaking, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last very long at the hands of Enjolras. When Grantaire felt Enjolras' hand inch towards the base of his dick, he couldn't stifle a moan of pleasure, but it was short lived, as Enjolras cupped a loose fist around Grantaire's shaft. The cool air on his over sensitized skin was enough to drive him mad, but Enjolras jerky movements where not nearly hard enough. he was purposely making Grantaire wait. 

"Harder," Grantaire choked out, but rather than complying, Enjolras let go of Grantaire, who whined in protest.

Enjolras paid ample attention to Grantaire's nipples with his tongue and teeth, which sent Grantaire over the edge again. 

"Please," he begged, thrashing beneath Enjolras' directed touch.

Enjolras dragged the pad of his thumb over the head of Grantaire's cock, smearing precome. "Love this," he said, his voice falling thickly on Grantaire's ear, "love seeing you mad with wanting, on edge and begging. God you beg so pretty."

Grantaire found his voice for long enough to make another appeal, "make me come, please."

Enjolras slid his fist along Grantaire's shaft, harder this time, and Grantaire's hips involuntarily jerked off the bed. He came with a ringing cry, and fell back against the bed, panting.   
"Jesus Christ." he gasped.

Enjolras kissed the other man's swollen lips. 

"Don't think we're done here yet. I haven't had the pleasure of fucking you properly."


End file.
